Olim Amabar
Basic Information: Name: 'Olim Amabar ' ''' '''Age:' '''28 '''Proficiency': The Sword Occupation: 'Ex-Mercenary, current Adventurer '''Religion: '''Atheist Olim Amabar is a Tellimen male, 28 years of age. Growing up with an average childhood, Olim learned basic survival skills, and became quite proficient with the sword. After moving out of his childhood home, Olim moved to the small village of ''Bene. He worked out of his home as a mercenary and bounty hunter, bringing in revenue for the village. Olim stayed until he was 22, when his wife was murdered by a target's husband. Fearing for his own safety and that of people around him, he left his home without a word to anyone. As of now, Olim has no set location and travels between each city, living off the land, and selling collected goods to traders. '''Details of the Murder: "Several years before present day, Olim was out hunting, and was headed back home. Arriving at his house, he noticed the door was torn apart, and saw his windows shattered, with small splatters of blood around his door. Apprehensively, he opened the door, and saw a sight that would change his life forever. His wife’s body was laying on the bed, torn open at the stomach, with a note resting in her hands. Trembling, Olim slipped the note out of her hands, and began to read it. “Mine for yours”. Then memories came flashing back to Olim, about his past as a mercenary, about what he had done. He had been hired to kill a man’s wife for the man’s debt. After he had done his deed, he left the business after finally realizing the corruption in his living, and despite his kill not being personal, his job was coming back to bite him. Knowing he couldn’t stay in the same place, Olim silently buried his wife’s body, had a week of mourning, and began to pack his necessities. With nothing but his skill with a sword, trapping, and survival, Olim began to wander across Serathoul, trying his hardest not to make any friendships or get attached to any one place, never making many friends. Making a living off of coming across treasures and trading with merchants, he began the first days of the rest of his life." {C This is the story of why Olim left his home. His career led to him making a few enemies, despite mercenary work not being personal. Olim was hired to kill a man's wife over debt, a job Olim did not want to do, but he couldn't turn it down. He killed the woman, and after accepting payment, promptly quit the business. He lived off of what he had, and lived off the land for a time, almost forgetting what he had done. About a year afterwards, Olim came home to his wife's body on their bed, murdered by hired thugs of the target's husband. It was then he made a choice to leave his old life behind him for good. A Personal Description of Olim: {C Though usually distant, cold, and shrewd to people he doesn't know, Olim is an extremely friendly person, if you get to know him. He is indifferent to the suffering or joy of others, unless they are close to him in any way, and such people are rare. If he makes friends, which he tries to avoid, he is nothing but generous and helpful, as he wants to change his past wrongs. Olim is always depressed to at least a small degree, from the guilt of his wife's death. He knows and accepts that it was his fault. He is often angry with himself as well, for being so ignorant as to leaving his family unprotected, and pretending like he had never done such sins. {C Although he is an Atheist, Olim is accepting of other religions, and doesn't push on others that he is right. He does know that he may be completely wrong about the existence of higher powers, but finds such things trivial, and sees no reason to spend time worshipping them. Category:Tellimen Category:Melee Category:Adventurer